Rembulan Merah Jambu
by Arionyxle
Summary: Malam ini, pada akhirnya Sasuke pun tahu seberapa gadis merah jambu itu begitu mencintainya. Canon. Ficlet. Fluff?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

a **Romance/Friendship** fanfiction with SasuSaku

**Warning**: Canon or Semi-canon? AT, ficlet, fluff maybe?

.

.

.

* * *

**Rembulan Merah Jambu **  
© Arionyxle

* * *

.

.

.

Bayangan hitam itu melompat-lompat dari satu atap rumah penduduk ke atap rumah lainnya, karena minimnya cahaya rembulan malam ini, sekelebat bayangan tersebut jadi tak terlihat begitu jelas. Bayangan itu tampak mengentikan langkahnya di sebuah reranting pohon ek yang cukup besar, sesekali terdengar deritan kayu yang bergoyang karena tertimpa beban berat di atasnya, pun dengan dedaunan hijau yang turut berguguran karenannya.

Kemuning bulan masih bersembunyi malu-malu, tak kuasa memancarkan adiwarna seperti biasanya. Tak heran, karena petang tadi guyuran hujan membasahi Desa Daun ini sehingga patut dimaklumi kalau bulan pun enggan-enggan hadir sekadar untuk merajai malam.

Pawana berlalu menyisakan nuansa beku yang tak bersahabat, sosok yang bertengger di ranting pohon itu pun merasakan usikan dinginnya.

Kedua mata merahnya tak alpa memerhatikan setiap seluk-beluk desa ini, sebuah desa yang telah ditinggalkan terlalu lama olehnya. Banyak sudah kenangan yang diberikan tempat ini, namun angkuhnya si pemilik mata tak pernah sudi mengingatnya barang sebentar pun. Bahkan, kenangan-kenangan itulah yang membawanya untuk perlahan melupakan desa para shinobi ini, kenangan-kenangan itu pulalah yang menyebabkan dirinya membenci desa tempat kelahirannya—atau mungkin sekarang ia sudah tak pernah menganggap lagi bahwa dirinya pernah menjadi bagian dari desa yang hijau ini: Desa Daun Tersembunyi.

Uchiha Sasuke, dialah si antagonis dalam lakon cerita. Pemuda itu benar-benar telah dibutakan dendam, tak ada yang meragukan niatnya untuk membumihanguskan desanya ini suatu saat nanti. Dia lebih memilih berkoloni dengan para kriminal ninja dibandingkan kembali menjalin ketentraman hidup dengan orang-orang yang selama ini sanggup menghargainya.

Kaki si pemuda masih betah menapak di antara ranting yang bergoyang, kehadirannya sudah dengan sempurna membangunkan induk sang pekicau yang tengah meninabobokan anak-anaknya.

Desa seperti tengah termakan sepi, wajar saja memang karena ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Siapa pula yang akan berkeliaran larut malam begini? Ya, kecuali seorang ninja yang tak punya tempat tinggal sepertinya. Entah apakah distrik klannya masih berdiri di desa ini, pemuda itu pun tak tahu, karena yang diketahuinya adalah dia merupakan keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang masih tersisa yang juga berstatus sebagai ninja pelarian. Tak aneh kalau distrik klannya telah dihancurkan, apalagi sejarah mencatat bahwa klannya merupakan klan pengkhianat desa.

Mata Horrus si pemuda bertemu dengan rembulan yang mulai ditinggalkan arakan awan, adiwarna itu muncul kembali dengan pendaran yang sesaat menyilaukan pandangannya. Sasuke sejenak meneliti kemelut malam yang membentang, dirasakannya tak ada secuil pun gemintang yang datang menemani bulan di sepertiga malam ini. Bulan itu terlihat seorang diri di tengah mayapada yang tak berujung, seolah menganalogikan dirinya yang juga sendiri di tengah perjalanan panjangnya yang bernama kehidupan.

"Lihat! Dia Sasuke, si ninja buronan itu! Cepat tangkap dia!" Teriak seorang ninja penjaga yang tengah berkeliling pada seorang temannya.

Sasuke yang terlalu asyik memperhatikan gerak-gerik malam pun langsung tersadar bahwa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di desa. Lekas tanpa membuang waktu barang sejenak pun, dirinya melompat dari ranting pohon tempatnya menginjakkan kaki semula menuju atap-atap rumah penduduk sekadar untuk melarikan diri.

Dua shinobi penjaga itu pun tak melewatkan kesempatan langka ini untuk menangkap Sasuke, siapa tahu pemuda tersebut tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat sehingga dia datang langsung ke Konohagakure.

Pemuda itu terus melompat-lompat dari satu atap rumah penduduk ke atap rumah lainnya sekadar untuk menghindari kejaran para shinobi penjaga tersebut. Sesekali ditengoknya pula dua shinobi penjaga itu alih-alih mereka sudah ada pada jarak yang tak begitu jauh dengannya. Sepasang mata merah miliknya menangkap sebuah jendela kamar rumah penduduk yang terbuka, kamar tersebut terletak di lantai dua. Sontak pun sebuah ide muncul di benak Sasuke, mungkin dia bisa bersembunyi di kamar itu sekadar untuk menghindari kejaran para shinobi penjaga.

Sasuke pun telah mencapai rumah tersebut. Diintipnya sejenak keadaan ruangan yang jendelanya terbuka itu, tak ada siapa pun, lekas si pemuda—dengan tidak sopannya—memasuki kamar tersebut serta memilih tempat yang sekiranya tak dapat diketahui si pemilik kamar atau pun ninja penjaga ketika datang mencarinya ke tempat ini. Sasuke memilih untuk bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari pakaian.

Hal yang dilakukan Sasuke memang sedikit konyol kalau bisa dibilang. Turunlah derajat seorang ninja buronan elit yang selama ini melekat pada dirimu, Sasuke.

Samar-samar si pemuda mendengar suara pintu kamar itu diketuk, dan tak berapa lama seseorang membukanya dari arah dalam. Andaisaja dia bisa melihat segalanya dari dalam sini, mungkin dia bisa sedikit berjaga-jaga. Tapi, jangankan bisa melihat keadaan di luar, masih bisa bernapas saja sudah beruntung dia.

"Permisi ..., kami ... mencari seseorang yang ... kamar ini."

Hanya barisan suara terputus-putus itulah yang mampu didengar Sasuke dari dalam tempat sempitnya saat ini.

"Aku dari ... tak ada siapa pun ... kamarku."

Lagi, Sasuke mendengar suara itu terputus-putus, sepertinya suara seorang perempuan.

Setelah beberapa lama orang-orang itu berbincang, pintu kamar pun kembali ditutup. Lantas suara geseran jendela terdengar setelahnya. Sepertinya para tamu tersebut telah pergi, dan si pemilik kamar telah kembali seorang diri. Seandainya Sasuke keluar saat ini dari tempat persembunyiannya, mungkin akan percuma saja karena ujung-ujungnya ia akan ketahuan juga, lebih baik dirinya menunggu sebentar sampai si pemilik kamar itu terlelap.

Tak jelang lima menit, Sasuke mendapati pencahayaan di dalam ruangan ini menjadi gelap, sepertinya si pemilik rumah mematikan lampu ruangannya. Hal itu akan menjadi pertanda baik karena biasanya apabila lampu dimatikan, maka si empunya ruangan akan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan, terkaan Sasuke pun tampaknya akurat karena sejurus kemudian ia mendengar suara sebuah selimut dinaikkan.

Merasa semuanya sudah terkendali, perlahan si pemuda membuka lemari pakaian tempatnya bersembunyi sehingga suara deritan lemari pun tak dapat dihidarinya. Namun, untuk sementara semuanya aman karena tak ada reaksi apa pun dari si pemilik kamar. Setelah Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari dalam lemari, tanpa memedulikan suasana sekitarnya ia pun beranjak menemui daun jendela untuk kembali melarikan diri, namun sekilas fokusnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk buru-buru menjelajahi malam.

Dihampirinya sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya itu, sebuah figura yang di dalamnya terdapat selembar foto si pemuda semasa kecil bersama tiga orang lain yang amat dikenalnya: Hatake Kakashi dan dua rekan terdahulunya di Tim Tujuh, Naruto dan Sakura. Matanya lantas beralih menuju seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas foto tersebut: seorang wanita muda yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Ya, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di kamar seorang Haruno Sakura.

Diletakkannya kembali benda itu. Sorot matanya yang sudah menghitam lantas menangkap sebuah buku catatan yang tengah terbuka, dilihatnya ada serangkaian kalimat di sana. Merasa ruangan ini terlalu gelap, Sasuke pun menyalakan sebuah lampu kecil yang bertengger di meja, lekas dibacanya kata-kata yang terangkai di dalam buku tersebut.

* * *

_Kau tak mungkin memasuki kamarku, bukan?_

_Seandainya kau benar melakukan hal itu... aku hanya ingin kautahu satu hal_

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku terlalu lemah untuk melupakanmu_

_Aku masih di sini... menanti harapan itu_

_Waktu terasa sudah berhenti... ketika kau tidak lagi bersamaku_

_Jangan tinggalkan, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... kau hanya memberiku rasa takut_

_Jangan buat aku kecewa terlalu banyak, kembalilah!_

_Kau adalah seseorang yang membuat hari-hariku terasa begitu berharga_

_Tapi setelah kau tiada, semuanya menjadi menyakitkan dan memilukan_

_Malam ini terasa begitu sepi... kautahu itu?_

_Bunga-bunga senantiasa berguguran, tetapi tubuhmu semakin terasa menjauh_

_Aku menatap diriku di dalam cermin... apakah aku masih bisa menjangkaumu?_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir_

_Kucoba sembunyikan tangisku dibalik derasnya air hujan, tapi bayanganmu tak bisa kulenyapkan_

_Kucoba hapus namamu dari pikiranku, tapi kau telah terlanjur menulisnya dalam hatiku_

_Kaubawa perasaanku bersama langkahmu yang tak pasti... jauh, hilang, dan perlahan tiada_

_Tapi perasaanmu masih kujaga sampai detik ini... dalam gambar dan kenangan_

_Aku yakin hari itu pasti akan datang_

_Aku yakin kenangan itu pasti akan kembali_

_Meskipun aku sadar, setiap kali kupanggil namamu... aku tak pernah tahu kau di mana_

_Malam ini, sekali saja... izinkan aku memimpikanmu, Uchiha Sasuke._

—_Haruno Sakura—_

* * *

Setetes air mata itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Malam ini, pada akhirnya kau pun tahu seberapa gadis merah jambu itu mencintaimu, Sasuke.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi ringan ini hasil dari kerjaan saya yang tiba-tiba kangen sekali karena sudah lama tidak buat fic SasuSaku :)

Oh ya, catatan Sakura itu sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah lirik lagu yang sudah saya modifikasi sedemikian rupa miliknya T-ara - Don't Leave :)

Review?

Salam, Arionyxle.


End file.
